Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20151230025049
Mei musste fest schlucken. Sie schaute in die blauen Augen ihres Buder und sah Verrat in ihnen. Seit der Junge wieder zurück war, war sein Blick stetz voller Hoffnung gewesen, doch nun hatte es sich geändert. Unbewusst setzte das Mädchen einen Fuß hinter den anderen, bis sie am Rand des Sees ankam. Ein kleiner Schreck durchfuhr sie, als das kühle Wasser ihre Ferse berührte. Ihr Atem ging schnell, das Herz war am rasen und mal wieder drehte sich alles vor ihren Augen. Das letzte was ihre Augen erfassen konnten, bevor das Wasser ihren Körper umarmte, waren zwei Paar Arme die nach ihr griffen. Es war kühl. Betäubend. Wie ein Rausch. Alles war unfassbar langsam, als hätte jemand den Zeiger der Zeit angehalten. '' Das trübe Wasser wurde von den Strahlen der Sonne zerbrochen, während alles um sie herum leuchtend weiß wurde. ''Sie schien in einem Raum zu stehen. Nein. Sie schwebte. Alles war in sterielem Weiß. Der Raum schien unendlich. 'Wo bin ich?', ihre eigene Stimme, ihre Gedanken hallten in ihren Ohren wieder, als hätte sie laut gesprochen. '' ''Dieses betäubte Gefühl ließ sie nicht los, als hätte man ihr Morphium verabreicht. 'Was mach ich hier?', wieder das grauenvolle Echo ihrer eigenen Gedanken. Ihre eisblauen Augen tasteten das endlose Weiß ab. Am Ausgangspunkt war ein Spiegel aufgetaucht. Mindestens zwei Meter hoch und anderthalb Meter breit. Eingefasst in einem schwarz glänzenden Rahmen, wie ihr Schwert. Sie musterte sich selbst. Sie trug aufeinmal die selbe Kleidung wie damals, als sie die Gruppe traf. '' ''Ihr schwarzes T-Shirt, eine enge Jeans in Militäroptik, ihre schwarzen Stiefel die bis kurz unter die Knie gingen und mit Nieten versetzt waren. Und über dem Shirt trug sie natürlich ihre geliebte braune Lederjacke. Die kleine Narbe in ihrem Gesicht war zurück, genau wie alle anderen, allerdings nur sichtbar in dem Spiegel. "Was ist nur aus dir geworden?", ihr Spiegelbild sprach zu ihr. Eine monotone Stimme. Leichte Entäuschung schwang in dieser mit. "Ich weiß es nicht.", das war die Wahrheit. Amelia konnte sich nicht erklären was in all der Zeit geschehen war. Die Zeit, die Tage, Wochen und Monate, all die Ereignisse waren an ihr vorbeigerauscht, ohne dass sie wirklich alles realisieren konnte. "Du weißt du hast dich verändert. Du bist weich geworden. Hast du das Verspechen vergessen, welches du dir nach Alex' Tod gegeben hast? Nie wieder etwas so nah an dich heran zu lassen, dass es dich verletzen würde? Du hast es schon zwei mal gebrochen. Nummer eins war Bridget. Du hast die Kleine geliebt, wolltest auf ewig für sie da sein, doch dann hast du es verschissen meine Liebe. Als sie die Gruppe verließ bist du zerbrochen und hast die kleine Halbgöttin fast umgelegt.", ein verächtlicher Ausdruck legte sich auf ihre Reflektion. "Nummer zwei versucht dich gerade aus dem See zu fischen. Der liebe Johnny Winchester. Ohne es zu bemerken hast du dich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt und als er dir seine Liebe gestand, schien deine Seele endlich etwas zu heilen. Doch was machst du, wenn auch er dich enttäuscht? Was wird dann aus dir? Was wenn du dann für immer weg bist und deine dunkle Seite für immer die Konrolle übernimmt? Einmal hat dir deine sogenannte 'Familie' verziehen, aber ein zweites Mal? ich denke nicht!" "Warum tust du mir das an?! Warum bist du so zu mir? Ich weiß ich hab verdammt nochmal alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann, aber hab nicht auch ich mal etwas Glück verdient? Wieso stampfst du mich so in Grund und Boden? Ich versuch schon alles um nicht aufzugeben!", Mei ließ ihren emotionen freien Lauf. '' ''Tränen rannen ihre Wangen entlang und flossen an ihrem Kinn zusammen, nur um dann als salziger, nasser Fleck auf ihrem Shirt zu landen. "Du bist eine Schande als Todesengel! Du besitzt eine Macht von der nicht mal Michael und Luzifer zusammen träumen könnten und du kratzt an nicht mal vierzig Prozent davon! Wach auf! Du bist der erste Engel der je erschaffen wude! In deinen Händen liegen die Leben jedes Einzelnen und du könntest sie mit einem Mal schnipsen alle ausradieren!", die Stimme wurde immer gewaltiger und verzerrter. Meis Augen verdunkelten sich, allerdings wurden sie nicht rot, sondern nahmen ein tiefes nachtblau an. '' ''Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Muskeln krampften zusammen, als sie mit einem gewaltigen Hieb und einem lauten Schrei den Spiegel in tausende von Scherben zerschmetterte. "Wir müssen sie da raus holen Johnny! Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben!", der Junge ging fassungslos am Ufer hin und her. "Siehst du nicht wie sehr das Wasser dampft? Irgend etwas geht dort gerade vor und ich möchte ungern von fast hundert grad heißem Wasser gekocht werden!", der Winchester war noch nie so ratlos gewesen. Die beiden Jungs starrten sich an, als das Geräusch von Wasserblasen sie aus dem Starrwettbewerb heraus riss. "W-was passiert da?", Alex betrachtete die immer heller werdende Stelle an der seine ältere Schwester ins Wasser fiel.